Lost in Wonderland
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Blue had one task, to make the five Grim Boys fall in love but that was impossible when everyone in Wonderland were afraid of them. So she must turn to find their mates on Earth. But could there be any woman who could love the five outcast of Wonderland? {AU based in Wonderland / OldRivalshipping, Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Agencyshipping.}
1. Welcome to Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I so not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

**I'm in a fairy tale mood and wanted to write this for a while now. I'm only going to focus on five shippings (Specialshipping, OldRivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, SoulSilvershipping, and Agencyshipping) and they will all get their own chapter.**

**This might not get updated for a while since I'm working on The Muses right now but wanted to at least get this started.**

* * *

Sometimes Blue hated her job. She set her wand in her sleeve as she flew above Wonderland to find the source of her frustration. Being fairy guardian to the Grim Boys she had the duty of making them happy and though she loved them they could be extremely difficult at times and this was one of them. Every other fairy refused to be their fairy guardian but Blue was only too happy to take the job. At the time she was glad to bring happiness to those forgotten or unloved in fairy tales but she was at her wits end with them. It didn't help that Wonderland was demanding a task of her impossible of the time given to her.

How was she to have all five Grim Boys fall in love in only a year? It was hard enough to make someone fall in love naturally but to do so in a year might be beyond her. But then again Wonderland did whatever Wonderland wanted to.

She knew that she had to find someone for her Grim Boys though or they would sink deeper into their darkness. God help them if that would ever happen. The seas will rage without the Pirate Captain. Creatures would run wild without the Hunter. Stories would lose their passion without Bravery. The wolf would turn innocence into fear if he lost his sanity. And that all paled in comparison to what the Mad Hatter would do. All of them were tied to Wonderland.

She heard them before she spotted them around the Mad Hatter's table having tea. They all cheered loudly for their success in avoiding their fairy guardian. She laughed at that silently to herself before quietly floating down to sit upon the Pirate Captain's wide brim hat and pushing it down over his face. All five men stared at her in both fear and shock as she moved to the Pirate Captain's shoulder. He muttered something beneath his breath but didn't flick her off knowing that she would only pester him more if he did so. She ignored his frustration and addressed the other men. "What do we have here boys?"

"Tea?" The Hunter asked nervously and held out a cup to her, hoping that she would forgive him if he gave her his winning smile. He was by far the kindest out of her boys but by God his oblivious nature would be the death of her matchmaking. "What brings you to our party?"

"The wind," The Mad Hatter started with his rambles and Blue half listened to him. He had so many thoughts running through his mind that they blended together and he found he couldn't hold onto a thought for longer than a moment. "The wind brings our little fairy to us and she carried with her our times and with that time comes our past. From east of the moon they sleep and then wake later west of the sun to find their future lies asleep-"

"That's enough!" The Wolf sighed heavily and knocked his fist on the table. The tea set shook and moved away from him in random direction only to crash into each other to create a pile of shards. "Just tell us why you have come to see us, sister. I am tired of running so let's just finish with your game."

"The Moon shall travel between worlds tomorrow." Blue told them and the five men all stiffened in reaction. "And Wonderland has decided that it is time to find your mates so it shall bring a Lady to Wonderland. I expect you all to treat her kindly when she arrives."

Everyone was shocked in quiet except for Bravery who laughed. "The last girl fled Wonderland before her year was finished! What makes you think that she shall be different? Doesn't matter to me anyways, a new companion shall be fun and all I wish is for her to have passion."

"For Wonderland's sake I hope that she is different from the others." Blue muttered.

"Bah!" Bravery laughed and slammed his hand on the table as he stood. "What does Wonderland know? This place of up is down and down is up messed with our lives long enough. I'm going to the human world for a drink."

Blue sent him a sympathetic look. The man gave them a bitterly happy smile before walking off to the human world where he would most likely drink himself into a stupor again. It had become a tradition for him since he Beauty had fallen in love with the Beast. Blue didn't disapprove of the match but she wished that Bravery wouldn't cling to that hope when his mate arrives.

* * *

White waved bye to her final customer before closing the door in relief. Throwing her shoes off, she went to the little toadstool shaped chair and collapsed. When she first started her Mad Hatter's Tea Shop she didn't expect it to be so busy. She rubbed her feet as she looked over her sunny little tea shop decorated to look like the Mad Hatter's own tea party. It was a mess now of course by the group of kids that decided to have their own birthday party at their table but White didn't mind remembering the smiles on their faces.

She had always loved the theater and after seeing the one scene of Alice and Mad Hatter's tea party she was inspired to make her own little bakery around the theme. It was a success though still in its earliest stages.

She looked up at the chimes of bells and saw Lyra exiting with a basket over her arm. Lyra helped with the bakery deliveries and had been a great friend to her for a long time. Lyra smiled as she pulled on her small cape that White insisted she wore to fit her fairy tale theme. "This is my last run."

White looked outside worried, "it's getting pretty dark."

"Don't worry," Lyra said. "It's on my way home anyways so it's no trouble. I'll call you when I get home."

White nodded in agreement even as Lyra had already excited. White sighed and looked over the mess. She knew that she would have to clean but wished that she could rest her feet for a few moments more. Forcing herself to stand, she moved to gather the plates and cups to place them in the sink. Something caught her eyes though and she looked up at the sky from her sink window. The moon was so bright but beyond that there was another moon, almost transparent and seemed to be on a path to colliding with the clear moon. She raised her brow at that and placed her finger over the glass and followed the moon's trail until it covers the unmoving one.

She gasped when they seemed to glow brighter and she closed her eyes in reaction. She took a step back, stunned but found that her foot had no footing and fell into a darkness.

* * *

Lyra was tempted to take one of the delicious smelling cookies but told herself that they were for the customer and her hunger would have to wait until she returned home. She came to the crossroad and waited for the light to turn green impatiently. All she wanted was to deliver the basket to the elderly woman quickly so she could return home and curl up with a good book.

As she waited, a rabbit stopped in front of her and titled its head up at her. Lyra stared at it confusingly since they didn't usually run by her in the city let alone stop to stare at her. Its silver eyes were so adorable she couldn't help but kneel down to pet the small creature. It leaned into her and Lyra smiled softly. She thought of returning it to the park since it was dangerous for it in the city. "Shall I take you home little one?"

The little creature nodded and she gasped when it suddenly grew in size until it towered over her. She stepped back to scream but she was speechless as she felt herself being lifted onto its back. She grabbed onto the rabbit's fur in reaction even as it leaped into the sky.

"Put me down!" She couldn't fathom that she was in the position where she was screaming at a giant rabbit flying through the sky. A small ball of sparks flew in front of her and Lyra gasped at the sight of a little woman with dragonfly wings. She must be dreaming! She merely slept in, she tried to rationalize with herself.

"This is no dream but do not worry, I shall bring you to someone that will protect you." She smiled but Lyra felt herself begin to panic when she blew something into her face and felt herself growing sleepier. "Everything is going to be just fine. Now sleep."

* * *

Crystal read the final passage of The Light Princess before placing the collection of fairy tales back into its place on the shelves. She stayed at the library late tonight because she wanted to finish shelving the books tonight and to sneak a little reading of the books that just came in. She wasn't an avid reader like her sister but she did read from time to time and this month was the one where her selections were to arrive.

She moved to continue to shelves the books when the heard the doors burst open behind her. Who could be visiting the library at this hour? It was almost midnight for God sake! She turned and saw a man stumble until he fell into a chair, successfully knocking books from the shelves in his path. She sighed heavily seeing from his glazed tawny eyes that he was drunk.

She moved to his side, intent on calling him a cab to return him home. When she reached his side, she brushed his hair from his face and wondered at why he was staring at her so. A lazy grin spread across his face and began to laugh. "Must your beauty follow me wherever I go damn woman?"

"What-" she gasped when he ran his hand over the table and roses grow from it. The flowers moved to completely cover the table before they parted to frame the table to reveal a mirror, though it wasn't her reflection that looked back at her but another woman dancing with the drunken man she saw beside her.

What was this man? He suddenly asked her, "Return to Wonderland with me, my love."

She gasped when he stood suddenly and grasped her arms. His eyes were still gazed over but there was something in the golden sparks in his eyes. She pushed against him and he grunted when she kneed him in the groin. He released her quickly and when she tried to catch herself on the table but felt her hand going through the mirror.

* * *

The Hunter leaned back in his chair and raised a brow at the council that sat in front of him. His duty in wonderland was to kill any creature in Wonderland that would break the structure of their land. Wonderland was chaos but a darker chaos would not be tolerated. He hadn't been called to duty in a long while but the forest was his territory and he couldn't let anyone threaten it.

"Her power grows too strong," one council member told him. "We cannot wait for her to reveal herself any longer to see if she is a threat. We can sense her power and it is too dangerous for any one person to hold! You must kill her."

"I shall take the job."

* * *

As stated before, Blue could hate her job at times and they seem to be determined to give her a headache today. She flew quickly to the fairy glen. She had just left the Grim Boys several hours ago and yet one seemed to find himself in trouble in that time! She reached the fairy glen and transformed back into her full height as she landed. She spotted the Pirate Captain immediately and he refused to meet her eyes when she came forward. Other fairies were around him and she ignored their complaints that this was the fifth time he attacked.

"What have you done now?" She groaned as she went to untie him. He rubbed his wrists when he was freed and turned a glare to the other fairies.

"Pesky woman, what do you think I was doing?" He asked. "I was looking for that damn fairy! How else am I to find that damn Peter Pan and run my cutlass through him?"

"I will never let you put a hand on my boys?" The fairy in question flew in front of him with her hands on her hips. "If you do I will pull all of your insides out!"

"And _you_ will never touch _my_ men!" Blue defended the Pirate Captain who stared at her in confusion. Why did she always defend him when he no doubt drove her crazy with his quest of vengeance? "And you know that Pan deserves more than what he threatens to do after what he did to Daisy! Even so, you don't want to do anything to make me angry. Unlike you, my threats aren't empty."

The Pirate Captain grinned when the little fairy backed away but him grin disappeared when she turned her glare to him. "Now for you."

* * *

**I don't want to reveal who is who but I guess you can guess which guy is which fairy tale. It was hard to find secondary male characters in fairy tales. I didn't want to use Princes for them since I find them incredibly boring. I wanted to do all the shippings but didn't want to stretch myself too much.**


	2. Part of Your Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

**Why doesn't fate want me to write Agencyshipping? I wanted to have my readers explore Wonderland but then my sister showed me the trailer for the new Tinkerbell movie and I was like. "Disney stole my idea!" Joking XD but I wanted to get this out quicker because of that. Really rushed and had to slash an whole act for length.**

* * *

At times, Blue loved her job as fairy guardian to the Grim Boys, and she enjoyed the Pirate Captain's company in particular. While she liked sparring words with the Hatter and finding new parts of the rolling hills with her brother, nothing compared to simply watching the few emotion of the Pirate Captain wash over themselves and his ocean.

If she believed in past lives, then she would've said that she was once a mermaid because she had always heard the ocean's lulling call. As a fairy, she couldn't travel over long stretches of water without fear of a stray drop of water taking away her ability to fly and herself drowning in result. But laying on the bow of the Merry Roger, she didn't have to worry about drowning. She was content to sit with the wind in her hair and gentle spray of the ocean.

Why no one agreed to be the Pirate Captain's fairy guardian before her was baffling, if not for the chance to relish in those quiet moments with the sea, then to spend time with the most feared person in all the seven seas. He was rather handsome to her and not at all like the person in his tales. He wasn't the most kind or talkative but he wasn't the worst either, always being respectful and patient with her.

As if her thoughts summoned him, a shadow fell upon her and she tilted her head up to gift him with a smile. She turned her body to sit on the rail of the ship as she grew to full size. She never felt comfortable being the size of butterfly around him unless it was to tease him. He didn't return her smile but that didn't bother her, used to his constant scowl and his eyes didn't hold the annoyance of his tight frown.

"Come away from there, pesky fairy. I'll not have you fall into the water and leave me with the duty of fishing you out," he told her and she stuck her tongue at him. Of all the rare times he had allowed her on his ship, every time he warned her away from the edge. He told himself that he would rather have her as his fairy guardian than another, no matter how much she pestered him, she let him get away with so much more than others would. "Now where do you wish to go?"

It was a common punishment for him he had to take her wherever she wished in trade for her silence of the matter of his revenge. But him doing so would mean one less day to track down the bastard that killed his sister for jolly old fun. The bastard was no longer a child, but a man trapped in one and that persona only allowed him to run free with murder.

"I want you to take me to Mermaid Cove, Green." She told him and he rolled his eyes at the name. He hadn't used it for so long that he had almost forgotten it. But she used it since she said she enjoyed the name much more than the simple Pirate Captain. There was something more softly about the way she said his simple name. "I want to look for the perfect pearl in the deepest sea of Wonderland."

Green nodded and signaled for one of his men to set a course for Mermaid Cove. From the corner of his eye, he watched her reach her hand towards the water. She laughed when two bubbly eyes appeared in the water before two water cannons followed, spraying her in the face. She folded her wings behind her so they wouldn't get wet as she waved bye to the blue turtle island swam on its way.

"Why do you never listen?" He gestured to the drops of water on her wing, starting to absorb the fairy dust that helped her fly. She quickly flapped her wings to rid herself of the water and laughed when she turned to see that Green was coated in water and fairy dust. Green didn't question how the few drops of water grew large enough to soak him since he had already accepted that Wonderland enjoyed his misery.

"Don't worry," Blue laughed as she waved a wand over him and summoned heat to dry him. He tilted his head at her gentle laugh, something so familiar to him now.

Someone called out to them saying that they were prepared to leave for Mermaid Cove and Green nodded to Blue even as she shrunk in size and flew off. She gathered fairy dust from barrels placed around the ship, barely stopping at each, before circling the ship until it glowed and lifted from the water. She landed beside Green again, growing to her full size as he poured some more fairy dust on her.

"You really are sweet, Greenie," She kissed his cheek and he only blushed. She stood beside him and leaned over the edge to watch the waves below. He didn't say a word but he didn't push her away. She felt herself leaning towards him but didn't do so fully. She wondered if she did if he would he push her away?

* * *

Blue sat on the crow's nest, swinging her legs as she watched the other pirates sing and drink below. It was close to midnight but they didn't seem to notice the time and she envied their endless energy. She enjoyed spending time with the crew but tonight she found herself sitting on the main mast, just listening to the Wonderland sing through the wind.

Wonderland knew she wasn't going to get a tune from the pirate behind her. She leaned back and let her tall frame fall backwards to hand upside down so she could look at the man who didn't seem to notice her presence. She shrank again and flew so that she landed on his chest.

"You okay?" She asked him and lay on his strong chest, looking into his hard jade eyes. He didn't say a word even as she waved pixie dust over his chest so his locket began to float. He took it, intent on putting it back in his shirt but she wrapped her tiny arms around his fist. "It's that time of the year again, isn't it? She wouldn't want you to be like this."

"Your brother is still alive, so you don't get to tell me how to mourn." He took another swig of his brandy and his sharp tone didn't seem to faze her. He was sure that he could hurt her into leaving him in his misery. She sighed and grew to full size to kneel beside him.

"You need to picture for that locket," She told him as if he never spoke his sharp words. Green merely placed the locket back inside his shirt. He wanted to have Gold paint a likeness of his family but now that was impossible. "And you know that Wonderland forbids killing unless needed. That's almost as big a rule as 'thou shall not eat pie on Tuesday'!"

"So that bastard can kill my sister for the hell of it and I can't take my revenge?" Green shot back and she jumped at the roaring of the ocean beneath them, the waves lifting so that they towered over them. She worried about the fairy dust she placed on the ship but Green raised his hand to stop the water even before a single drop touched the ship and lowered it back into the ocean. "I need to rest."

Green climbed down from the crow's nest before she was able to say her piece. Never one to give up, she flew to his side and could see his frustration in his frantic movement. "I know you're hurting but you don't let yourself do anything but hurt. You can go anywhere in this ship but you chose to chase after that boy."

"Will you just let me be, you pesky fairy?" Green snapped at her and she backed away from his barbed words. "I never wanted you for a fairy guardian, and I don't need you, for all you do is frustrated me to no bounds. I shall kill that man and Wonderland be damn!"

Green felt the world beneath him jerk as his ship dropped from the sky and landed none too softly in the ocean below. That ocean reached up to catch the ship but the crew and barrels of their supplies dropped to the ground. He looked back to Blue shocked but she had already flown below deck and he flinched at the sound of her door slamming.

He knew he reacted poorly to her words and would need to apologize to her in the morning. He only said those words in anger and the only truth to them was that he meant to kill Pan. Even with all of that, he hated to think of their meeting that will come in the morning.

* * *

The crew wonder at why the ship dropped to the ocean without any warning and Green merely said that he had angered Blue but that was all the explanation the crew needed. Blue sat at the bow of the ship but she refused to speak with him. He walked to her side and watched that sun caressed over her chestnut hair, something he could never do himself.

Her ocean eyes turned to him in question and he could tell that she was still angry at his words. He tapped the rail and the ocean opened before them and when she looked in, she could see Mermaid Cove inside. "You did say that you wanted to go to Mermaid Cove to find yourself a pearl, didn't you?"

Blue didn't say a word even as Green motioned to one of his crew to sail forward. No one moved even as the ship dropped into the hole. Colours flowed around them as the crossed between worlds and the wind rushed around them. The Merry Roger had the ability to travel anywhere, no matter if it rest inside another dimension or the distance.

The mermaids below looked up as the sky opened and the ship slowly made its descent. They whispered to each other before diving into the water again to fetch the king of their ocean, knowing the destruction he brought on his last visit.

"I'm sorry," Green whispered low so that only she could hear him. He couldn't show any weakness in front of his crew but he didn't want any bad blood to flow between him and Blue. For a reason he could say, her opinion of him mattered to him. She was silent for a moment before bursting into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I didn't mean any of those words I said to you."

"You can make it up to me by finding me a pearl," She smiled as she looked back to the water. Green raised his hand and the water followed his movement until it solidified to a giant turtle. She couldn't swim without the water drowning her so she would always wait on the surface with the turtle she named Blasty on their adventures.

"Do whatever you wish until I return. I shall not be gone for more than a day." Green told his crew before held out a hand to her to help her down. He raised the water to form steps to the turtle below and she walked before him so she could greet the creature he summoned. It was excited to see her as well and didn't say a word as she climbed onto his back.

"I was wondering if you would want to search for the pearl with me," Green asked her.

"You know I cannot do so." She tilted her head to him in such a way he couldn't help but fall into the ocean in her eyes. Green told her to fold her wings in as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. He explained that it was enchanted and as long as it was over her wings, the water wouldn't affect her. "What about breathing under water?"

She couldn't react fast enough before he grabbed the lapels the jacket and pulled her against him. Her gasp was swallowed by his kiss. She reached up to place her hand on his shoulder but he had already set her away from him. He turned away from her to hide his blush as he said, "That should allow you to breath under water but only until sunset."

Green tapped his foot on the turtle to signal its descent as she placed her wand in the jacket pocket. She gasped at the sudden pressure around her and she found herself in a world she never been to before. She began to float back to the surface and Green wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from doing so.

"Think of heavy thoughts." He told her but when she thought of large object, she found that it only caused her hair to grow longer. He nudged her again, "Not those kind of heavy thoughts. Think of when you set Bravery with Beauty that only ended in his heartbreak."

Blue remembered how crushed Bravery was as he watched Beauty run to her Beast even as Beauty did so out of love. She stepped back and her guilt weighed her down so that she sank faster. Green kept his hold on her waist and stayed with her until they reached the bottom. She couldn't see much around her until Green tapped the water so that it rippled until she could see the paradise around them.

The coral grew like trees around them and lights reflected around them in the most unexplainable way. He watched her eyes grow wide with the most beautiful blue he thought only his ocean could hold. She had trouble at first adjusting to the new pressure around her and Green created a current to help her to the reef she was trying to observe.

Green easily walked on the sand to her side and took her hand, trying to lead her further from the reef since he knew that they floated much too close to Mermaid Cove. Her attention was on the multicolour fish that swam through the reef that she didn't notice the merpeople that swam towards them. He placed his hand on his cutlass and called to Blue. Her brows furrowed at the army approaching them and palmed her wand. Luckily her magic wasn't entirely dependent on fairy dust and could still cast spells.

"Why have you returned?" The leader demanded and Green stepped protectively in front of her. She rolled her eyes since at the thought of a Wonderland creature trying to protect their guardian. She moved to his side.

"I didn't think that the great Pirate Captain needed anyone's permission to enter his ocean," Blue said in a hard voice, tilting her head to the merman.

"The ocean, not Mermaid Cove," The man stated. "The man knows very well that Poppy forbid him to return! The last time you visited our cove you all but destroyed our home and almost injured our queen."

Blue turned a disinterested glare to Green, "Pan?"

Green no sooner nodded did Blue hit him over the head. She started to float away but Green warped his arm around her waist to keep her from floating away. He kept his hand on his cutlass even when he addressed the man, "I am not here to cause distraction. I came to here for my… friend Blue. She wanted a pearl and I couldn't deny her."

"Pearl?" The voice came from the carriage before a mermaid followed excited to stand by him. She saw Green and her brows furrowed. Blue could tell by the pearls in her hair that she was of high class, most likely the Queen. Blue was quick to wrap her arms around Green.

"Green promised me a pearl and I convinced him to take me to Mermaid Cove. What can a man do when the woman he loves wants something from him?" Blue asked sweetly and Green didn't know how to react as she kissed his cheek. "Can't you allow us to explore your beautiful cove?"

Poppy thought for a moment before turning back to her captain of guards, Pearl, and wondered if the same light in the fairy's eyes shined in hers? She didn't think that they would cause her kingdom any trouble. "You two are welcome on the condition that once you have found a pearl to your liking. You must return to the surface. My men will be watching you in case though."

"Thank you," Blue hugged the mermaid quickly before taking Green's hand and whistling to her Blasty to take them away. She sat more comfortable on the turtle's back as she watched the merpeople become smaller. Green sat next to her and noted that some swam away from the group. "The woman's in love so I know that she would let us stay if I told her that your intentions were pure."

"We did not need their permission since I know a better place to find pearls than Mermaid Cove and that was where I intend to take you. Now they will follow us, you realize." He pointed out as he tapped the turtle again to signal for him to move to the sea forest where he could easily find a pearl. Blue slipped her hand into his and smiled that singed of mischief.

"Then we must act as if we are in love." She laughed at the little blush that appeared before he turned away for her muttering how she pestered him. They stopped in front of a wall of seaweed and he parted them for her to enter.

"I should've asked you to take me here sooner," She laughed as she floated down the path of sea shells and towering coral. Green followed some distance behind her, just enjoying watching her as several fishes swam around her, glowing more brightly when she brushed her hand over them. He had never showed anyone his world but seeing her childlike joy made him glad that he did.

"Mermaids have swings?" She asked him and he realized that in his musing she had swam quite a distance from him. He walked to her side even as she tried to swing herself but the water current only spun her in a circle. She laughed though and he controlled the currents to push her properly. "Push me!"

"I am," he told her even as he walked behind her and pushed her gently. She laughed even as she almost made a full circle around the swing. She spotted a giant clam in the distance and floated off the swing. Green caught the falling chair easily as she swam to it, calling out for him to follow. He couldn't help but smile at her and began to follow her.

"She's different," He turned sharply and could sense a shifting presence among the towering seaweed. "Why did you bring her here when you know anyone connected to your ocean is bound to die? You couldn't protect your sister, and she knew about the dangers of the ocean. This one does not."

"Where are you Pan?" Green didn't know another that would taint him so. He slashed at the seaweed, hoping to take the head of the boy as well but when they fell away, there was no one. He could feel the water change around him, growing colder but he ignored it.

The ocean called out to him and he could see Blue in his mind, reaching for a pearl within the clam she had spotted. He swore beneath his breath and swam quickly to her.

"Where is that man?" Blue muttered to herself before turning to the aqua pearl resting within the mouth of the giant clam, large enough for her to rest inside easily. She ran her hand over the creature and she felt no life force in it so thought that it was dead already with a beautiful pearl for her taking.

Feeling safe, she swam into its mouth and took the pearl in her hand. It was smooth to the touch and the aqua colour shined in the shade of the clam's mouth. She put it in her pocket when she heard whispers about her. She summoned light around her and saw eyes glaring down at her. They screamed that she was a thief even as the clam began to close.

She was about to swim out but found that her feet was stuck to the tongue of the clam. The eyes staring down at her taunted her even as Blue tried to summon attacks to ward them off and slow the mouth enough for her to escape. She panicked when blood splattered over her until she heard Green swearing.

"Let her go!" He ordered the clam as he held its mouth open despite the pain he felt as its rough edges cut into his hand. Blue summoned blue fire to burn the clam and she fell back against Green's chest, sending him back as well. "You okay?"

"Yeah, and look I still have the pearl!" She told him as she held out the gem to him. He sighed, didn't she understand the danger she was in?

* * *

Green looked up at the knock on his door. He called out for her to enter as he rubbed his hair dry. He knew who it was even before she opened the door and floated towards him. He raised a questioning brow at her but she only raised a basket in answer. "I wanted to thank you for today."

"You didn't give me much of a choice," He told her even as she took his hand. She began to rub ointments on his scratched hands and bandaged them, speaking to him about nothing in particular. Her wings fluttered quickly, drying him. "Thank you."

"What else is a guardian to do?" She tilted her head to him and sat next to him, pulling the pearl from her pocket. "Thank you for saving me, I didn't think that it was alive so I didn't think that it would attack me. But it's well worth it for this little gem, isn't it? Have you ever seen any pearl as beautiful as this?"

"No," He agreed. He took the pearl from her hand and raised the gem to the light so he could study it. She took the pearl with one hand and his locket with the other which he didn't understand why she did. Opening the empty locket, she rubbed the pearl into place so that it layered the locket. When she turned it to him, he saw a portrait of his sister within.

"It can change to anything you want," She told him. "I thought that you would want something to remember your sister."

"You wanted to get a pearl for me?" He asked shocked.

"Why not? I thought that you might want to have something nice to remember today rather than the memory of what happened to your sister. I wanted to make this day happy for you, since I want that for you. You're not a bad person and I want you to have something more than revenge."

"Thank you," He said to her softly, staring down at the picture. "I guess it's time to go home now."

"I can't wait to see everyone again," She laughed and lay back on the bed and he enjoyed listening to her talk about the things she planned for their friends. No doubt she would have him help her as well, he had spent enough time to know. He couldn't remember the number of times she had spent with him and he always wonder why she spent so much time speaking with him.

"Thank you Blue, for everything." He said once again and she only smiled at him.

Green knocked on Blue's door the next morning, intent on spending the day with her as thank for what she did for him the previous day. She had been kind to him despite what he said to her, even if she did pester him to no bound which he knew was on purpose too. He had to give her something in return and a dinner might be the thing to repay her, and that would give his friends a day of reprise as well.

"Blue?" He started to worry when she didn't answer. He knew that she was always one to wake early in the morning but this morning he couldn't find her on deck so thought that she slept in today. Why wasn't she answering him? He opened the door and found a mess of her room. Seeing shredded clothes and broken glass thrown around the room but what worry him most was the missing Blue.

The crew jumped at Green's roar as he stormed up to deck. "We're going to find that damn Pan!"

* * *

Blue screamed as she saw water rushing towards her but she was trapped. She flew as high as she could until her back slammed against the roof of the metal box she was carried in. She could hear their laughing from outside and swore at them. "Let me out! I swear when I get out, you'll wish you can die!"

She saw the lid open once again and rushed to escape. To her horror, water was poured in the opening before she could escape, thoroughly soaking her. She gasped when she felt her wings harden and began to sink to the bottom despite her efforts. She heard someone call for Pan to shake the box and she slammed from wall to wall. Her lungs burned but she refused to die according to him.

She summoned fire so that the metal turned hot and burned Pan's hand causing him to drop the box. The lid burst open when he did so and she quickly moved out of the water, growing to her full size once she was free. She coughed out water even as she tried to fly away, her wings turning to ice from the water. She cried out in pain when Pan stomped on her wings so she couldn't escape.

"What game shall we play next men?" The lost boys danced around her as they called out games they could play. She took her time to study what part of Neverland they were in so she would be better able to escape them, knowing that there were too many for her to fight all at once. They were on the beach and she held out hope that Green would be able to find her soon.

"Let me go!" She slammed her hands on the sand and air burst from under them so that several of the boys flew into the air. She couldn't run with her heavy wings dragging her behind and created a barrier of wind around her so she could regain some strength.

"The mermaids told me that they saw Green come through here and I thought I could play with his friends again. But you people never seem to want to play with me." Pan screamed as he slammed his hand on her shield, trying to break it.

"You killed a woman and playing a cruel game with me!" Blue screamed but her words only made him angrier. She strengthened her shield and shot rocked hidden in the sand at him.

"It was an accident, why do you all still blame me? I just wanted to play for her and if she didn't move than I wouldn't have hit her! I didn't know she couldn't fly either, she just fell!"

"A man doesn't blame others for his actions," Blue yelled and controlled the wind so that it lifted him in the air before slamming him back into the sand. Doing so made her barrier falter for a moment but that moment was all for some of the lost boys to throw rocks at her already injured wings. She winced at the pain but still tried to escape by rolling away from them and manipulate the grass some distance from them to form a cage around them.

"Blue!" Her heart lightened at the sound of Green's voice some distance from them. She looked to the sea and was so glad to see his ship come towards them. Even before the ship stopped, he jumped down from the ship and ran across the water. She wanted to run to him but her heavy wings weighed her down too much to do so.

"Looks like a new friend came to play," she turned to see Pan drawing a dagger. Green saw this too and ran faster, why wasn't she flying away? He wished he could summon a wave to quicken his steps but he didn't want to risk getting Blue wet. He drew his pistol. He only had one bullet but that would be enough for what he intended. Wonderland would forgive him for killing the boy if it were to protect Blue.

He swore when he saw Pan throw the dagger at Blue. Not thinking twice, he shot at the dagger before it could reach Blue. She was already controlling the sand at Pan's feet to turn it into quick sand so he couldn't escape. By the time Green reached her side, she was almost out of magic.

"Blue?" He wanted to take her into his arms but he was afraid to do so at the sight of her colourless chipped wings. Careful not to touch her wings, he gather her in his arms and cradled her against him. Her raising chest reassured him that she was still alive but he couldn't stop his racing heart, "I am so sorry I didn't come sooner."

He only casted the boy one glance before moving to take Blue back to the safety of his ship. Let Tinkerbell save the boy, he didn't want to be bothered by him. Green did call over his shoulder to the boy though, "leave me be boy, you've taken enough from me already and I am not going to lose her. This shall be the last time we meet, I will not seek you out again."

* * *

"I'm so sorry my ocean did this to you," he whispered into her hair as he walked back to his ship with her still heavy in his arms. The thought that the water from his ocean was the thing that crippled him weighed heavy on him but he tried to keep himself from sinking.

"It's okay," she whispered back to him though she couldn't kept her sadness from her voice. "It just means that I get to ride on your ship more."

Green didn't say a word, knowing that flight was a part of her life and joy. And he took that from her. If he hadn't waited so long to speak with her maybe she wouldn't have been captured. If he stayed with her that night, he would've been able to save her. If he hadn't took her on his ship, she wouldn't be in danger of the water.

"Please stop with the 'ifs'," she turned her face into his neck and he realized that he spoke his words out loud. "I don't want you to go back to you're anger."

"You've given me so much and all I seen to do is take," he said in a low voice. "I wish I could give you something back. I was so scared when I couldn't find you this morning, I thought I would lose you. I need you so much more than I need, for reasons I didn't think of. I need your laugh, I need your light, I just need you. I might be mad for saying this but, I love you Blue. And I do nothing but hurt you."

"It wasn't you or your ocean," she took his face in her hands to bring his face down to look at her. He could see the tears in her eyes and caught them on his thumb. "You stole my heart long before now, my Pirate Captain."

She raised her lips to his but a voice echoed in the back of his head, his ocean. He didn't question it as he sank to his knees so that his ocean pooled around their waist, making her gasp. She started to question him until he pulled her closer to kiss her deeply. Warmth spread through her and she leaned into him, placing her arm around his neck.

She felt warmth flow from his hand as he ran them over her now steel wings, and water trailed over her wings, filling in the cracks. She pulled away from him and looked to see her wings glowing until it dimmed and her wings were delicate ice. With careful movements, she flapped them and found them strong enough to lift herself and Green into the air. She laughed and the sound melted Green as she hugged him tighter.

"They're beautiful Green," she whispered, her voice thick with love.

"They're too delicate to fly as high as you used to," he told her, in his heart knowing that if she flew to high in the sky they would melt.

"They not so delicate that I can't swim in the sea. I have all the worlds now, thank you for giving that to me." she told him with a smile. "Maybe not as deep as you can but it's more of you than I had before."

"You have all of me," he whispered against her lips before taking her back into his arms again.


	3. Mad as a Hatter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.  
**

**Sorry this is so late**

* * *

White's vision was filled with the moon until the starry sky cloaked it to near transparency. For a moment she felt as if she was floating until the force that held her simply vanished and she began to fall. Feeling her heart in her throat she tried desperately to grab something but that seemed to be a fruitless endeavor. Somewhere while falling, she was able to turn herself but that only caused her to panic more as she saw the ground coming towards her at a quickening rate. By God she was going to die!

She closed her eyes shut and prayed that this was all a dream and she would merely fall back into reality. She must've fallen asleep while washing the dishes, as impossible as it sounded to her, she couldn't explain why she fell through her kitchen floor as of it were water. But she was falling and she would give anything for wings at that moment.

Something solid suddenly pushed at her fingers but when she looked, all she saw the air shimmering. Not questioning her strange dream, she closed her eyes and took it with both hands. She felt herself jerk, and her fall slowed until she was merely floating. Her eyes followed her hands and looked up to see that she was holding an umbrella that was inside out. Had it saved her? How could it have saved her? But who was she to question what saved her life?

The umbrella turned to leaves in her hands but she didn't began to fall again, instead she felt herself being lifted by two strong arms. She looked up to see two chocolate brown eyes smile down at her, as he began to descend to the ground again. "Welcome to the place where dreams distort. My name is Black, the Mad Hatter."

White, confused about why this man suddenly appeared, tried to pull out of his embrace no matter how attractive he was. She didn't know the man and by God she wasn't going to continue entertaining this craze dream. The man let her go, but kept his hold on her fingertips. It seemed impossible, but he was supporting her on the edge of her fingers, in fact when she slipped her hand from his she was still standing in air even if it was only a couple inches. When she let out the breath she didn't know she wasn't holding, she fell the last few inches into the dew kissed grass. When she landed, little light bugs erupted from the ground and gently settled into her hair so that it crowned her head.

Black watched the moon woman stand, trying dust the lightning bugs from her Alice dress and wondered about how long she would be in denial. Her dress was fashioned after a woman once brought to Wonderland as his mate but he found her beyond hungry for power, wanting to connect his power to her own human world. Why would she be wearing such a dress? Was she trying to mock him? Did she know how enraged he became around that woman and think that he would send her home quicker? Why did she not like his Wonderland to try to run from it in such a way?

"Are you just going to float up there and mumble about fairies?" White called him out of his thoughts. She couldn't understand his words and closed her eyes as she mumbled. "If you're not going to answer, can you at least come down here? I don't like how you're looking down at me."

Black felt something heavy drop onto him, pushing him into the ground. He turned back to the sky and gaped at the eyeball staring down at him until it blinked, disappearing into the sky. He wasn't shock at its appearance, being in Wonderland it was nothing more than an everyday occurrence, but more that it's magic was unfamiliar. He turned his gaze to the woman who was fuming and trying to climb up the hill away from him, her back to him so he thought that she didn't see the eye. Was she the one who summoned him? It couldn't be, none of the others were able to summon anything!

He quickly moved to his feet and chased after the woman who had already walked quite a distance from him. He quickly flew to her side and floated beside her as she mumbled to her, "just need to get out of this dream."

"This is no dream," he told her and she turned a frustrated glare at him. Thinking that it would convince her that she wasn't in a dream, something that every woman brought into Wonderland first complain and he thought trying to convince otherwise very tedious, he gently took a strand of her hair making her stop.

She gasped when a flower grew from the end and he tickled her cheek with it, making her giggle despite herself and she found herself in his arms. She wasn't ticklish but there was something about the flower. When he let the strand of hair drop from his fingers, the flower disappeared. "Do you feel its magic? Do you feel Wonderland? Do you love it as I do?"

"How did you go from knowing to loving?" She asked him, shocked that he would be asking her such a question. She thought him crazy but she knew that there were very few explanation to explain the situation she was in. She didn't do drugs and this didn't feel like a dream. She also knew that she couldn't have imagined herself being in the arms of such a handsome man. "So if I'm in Wonderland, how do I leave?"

Black sighed and floated away from her, asking rather sadly: "why do you all want to leave my Wonderland? Why leave a place of such happiness? I have seen your world and I must say that I found no enjoyment in it. But once you've entered Wonderland, you shall not be able to return until one year times has passed. When that time comes, I shall open the door for you myself."

"A year? I can't stay here for a year! I have a business and my family will worry about me. Can't you open the door for me right now?"

"I can try," Black didn't want to bother with Blue's latest scheme so agreed. What could Wonderland do to him? He was the Mad Hatter after all, the heart of Wonderland, the very breath of creativity in the land. He held out his hand to her and explained, "I've never made a connection to your land so I will need your help to open a door. Just open your mind and think of the place your heart belongs."

White closed her eyes and envisioned her little tea shop as Black gently took her outstretched hand. She felt a shiver run through her at his touch and she felt as if she could hear roaring winds but she couldn't feel the wind change from its simple breeze.

He squeezed her hand gently and when she opened her eyes, she saw a tunnel open before them and could see her tea shop from a birds eye point of view. Sighing in relief at the sight she tried to ease herself into the floor but found that there was a glass floor blocking her path. Black was confused as well and tapped the glass, finding his hand went through like water.

"My tea shop!" She shrieked when she saw the water leak to the ground at Black's knock. The few drops turned into an ocean and her poor tea shop began to flood. Black saw the worry on her face and quickly tried to save the shop.

He hadn't summoned the water but he would try to stop it. He thrust his hand into the water and grew a flower so that it absorbed all of its water, swearing at the pain the overflow of magic caused. He pulled back the flower and threw it some distance from them but when he looked back at the tunnel, he knew the damage was already done.

White stared at her shop, the decoration now ruined and the furniture water soaked knowing that the eventual damage would come. Her sadness over her tea shop turned to anger towards the man she thought caused the damage. "How dare you? I know you're mad but you just ruined my life's work!"

"I'm sorry!" He tried to apologize but he couldn't break through her rage. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and began to shake him as she screamed threats. He held up his hand, "I'll do anything for to make up for your tea shop."

"Of course you will," White pointed out. "You know owe me a debt."

* * *

"I'm really sorry," Black said again as he lead White back to his home where he knew she would lock herself in the rest of the year. "If it makes you feel better, time moves differently between our worlds. A month in our world is only a day in yours so in reality you are only losing two weeks. White?"

"You can call me boss." She told him, following the path of stone to the giant tea cup in the distance. When they neared, she saw that the tea cup was the much smaller than it looked in the distance. He took the tea cup she thought was his house and placed it against something invisible in front of them and turned it as if it were a doorknob. The air shimmered before her until a larger house appeared and he held the door open for her.

It's was much smaller than it looked on the inside and there was something familiar about it. While the wallpaper was different, it was a mirror to her childhood home. She took one if the cushions from the couch and found the rough stitching she had made herself when she was younger. "I know you would want something familiar, they all seem to."

"There were others?" She turned to him, shocked that there were other women forced into the same situation as her. He nodded and explained the tradition of bringing a human to Wonderland to draw on their imagination until the time came they chose to leave or stay. He led her to another door and she peered into a seemingly endless hallway.

"This is your room," Black told her and gestured to the first door. The oval door opened to her own room and fora moment she thought that she had returned home but Black presence behind her. "I'm sorry about your store. I don't know why my magic caused water to appear. You are invited to my tea party, if that makes you feel better."

The sound of White's door slamming was the only answer she gave him. If she didn't want to enjoy his Wonderland, then he wouldn't bother with her either.

* * *

White wished that she could continue believing that she was merely in a dream but the evidence argued very well against that. She sighed and laid her head on her desk... the illusion of her desk? A replica of her desk? She groaned and slammed her head on the desk, frustrated at the situation she fell into. And even if she returned to her world, her shop was currently in ruins and she just didn't have the resources to replace everything. Hatter owed her a debt but she couldn't think of anyway for a fictional character to repay her! What could he give her?

Something poked her cheek and she turned to see a butterfly of petal wings holding a note. It was an invitation to the tea party but this wasn't written by the Hatter, but a person named Blue with a drawing on the bottom with the caption 'scratch me'. Knowing the story well, she did so and more butterflies flew from the paper, circling her until they rested on her dress. When they flew off, she found herself wearing a white dress edged in black ribbons. The butterflies took the ribbon hanging off her wrists and pulled her out of her seat.

They were surprisingly strong and led her out of the room. The hallway was different from before, now seemingly the inside of a tree, with empty picture frames lining the wall. She wondered why Black hadn't bothered to place in pictures in them or bother with the frames.

She wasn't given time to think more of it before the butterflies led her through another door. A scream locked in her throat as she found herself falling again, a situation she hoped wouldn't be a common thread in her time in Wonderland. Trying to flap her arms to fly but she already landed none too gently on a table.

She groaned and pushed herself to her feet. She was coated in cake and when she looked up, she found herself face to face with Black. He laughed as he ran his finger over her icing coated cheek before bringing it to his mouth. "Strawberry. So you had decided to join us after all, White."

"Boss," she corrected him.

"Whatever you wish Prez," he answered and whistled. The teacups and plates came to life and led her to her seat next from him before arranging themselves before her. He took a plate and placed it over her own, lifting it so that a slice of cake appeared. "May the strawberry bleed red for if it were blue it would be-"

"A blueberry." White finished and poked at the brown cake that she doubt was chocolate. She hesitated eating it and Black must've sensed her thoughts for he waved his hand over the cake and it grew in size. Millions of creature flew onto the cake and began eating it while she could only stare in wonder at the multitude of creatures.

"If you do not enjoy Buoh's baking, I would rather my creatures enjoy it than to waste such a wonderful tasting cake. Come, try a cupcake for my friend's sake." He took a tea cup and scoped some of the cake inside before handing it to her. She took it but found that it turned into hot chocolate in the short time she took to take it. Rolling her eyes, she took a sip and the flavour sent a warmth through her.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I must know the recipe for my tea shop!" She smiled but he raised a brow at how his creatures gathered around her and she poured some for them.

"He would love to hear so. Every creation has a admirer and together they create greatness blooming from encouraging words." He tipped over a sugar bowl and a little pig rolled out among the little cookies that also spilled out. "Prez, this is Buoh, my little mouse friend. Buoh, White wants to express her great love of your art."

"Mouse?" White tilted her head at the pig that sneezed fire. "But he's a-"

"Don't hurt his feelings!" He quickly covered her mouth. "If he wishes to be a mouse, as a father I can only encourage what he wants. Wouldn't that free all of us? If we don't have to be who we are, we can be what we want."

"You are encouraging him into a illusion and more sadly, encouraging him to dislike who he really is." White said under her breath. She jumped when the world around her seem to shake and shimmer and she looked back to Black who was sitting in his chair unaffected by the world shaking around them.

"Maybe we do hate who we are. Maybe changing is good for everyone," he drank his tea but the words still echoed through Wonderland and she watched the creatures lose their colour as they fled back into the bushes around them. The green around them soon turned to red as he stood abruptly. "You try hold the weight of Wonderland and be what she needs you to be!"

There was a sudden pressure around her and she found it difficult to breath. She turned to see that Wonderland was dissolving around her like wet paint sliding off a wall, to reveal thousands of clocks staring at her, it's ticks echoing in her ear such that she wanted to scream. Black was by her side quickly and rubbed her temple until Wonderland returned to its sunny form.

"I'm sorry Prez, I must watch what I say." His voice was gentle again and the butterflies returned to crown her head, as if to comfort her as well.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Do not think about it Prez," he patted her head. "If you do, the pain will become more real, as does the memory. Your time here is fleeting as the light touching Wonderland do not make Wonderland a place of pain in your memory for I worked to have her happy. She is a mere child as old as imagination, still innocent in its belief. She merely misunderstood my words and tried to give my grief to you."

"I don't understand. Stop speaking in circles and just tell me what you did!"

"I have no power to hand others the duty of Wonderland, I can only create for her amusement." He opened his hand and little deer jumped out of his palm. "Every person Wonderland saves has both a gifted power and a curse. You've just experienced mine."

* * *

My curse, the words echoed through her mind as she tried to sleep. It had been a week since the tea party, Black had abruptly returned to his home and just as quickly left, saying that he had a battle to win with the Hunter. He still hadn't returned and worried for him. She didn't know if she would be able to explore Wonderland without a guide. She wouldn't be so hesitant if she could understand how this crazed world worked and felt more safe in comforting familiarity.

She couldn't stand to sit in the room any longer and walked out to find that the first empty frame now held a picture of her smiling at the tea party, surrounded by the creatures of Wonderland. The other frames were still filled and she wondered at their presence. A little deer ran by her, stopping to stare at her before jumping into an empty picture frame.

Curious, she jumped after it and almost lost her head when swords flew through the sky, just inches from her face. When she felt her heart beat again, she realized that she stood in the middle of a battle field. She stumbled backwards to dodge the raging pig that charged towards its opponent. On one side of the field was Black, summoning creatures to attack his opponent while the other pulled a sword from thin air to block the creature's deadly tusks. They were so engrossed in their battle they didn't notice her sudden appearance.

"Deerling!" Black called and the dear she was following tried to attack the other man from behind.

"Too slow," he taunted and arrows rained down from the clouds. She tried to call out to Black but they came down so fast she barely blinked before they turned in her direction. The two man followed their deadly path to see her as she tried to move away from them. Black rushed forward and stepped in front of her, summoning steel butterflies to shield them from the arrows.

When he felt the borage stop, he let his hands drop and the butterflies flew off. Red ran to them and looked at White intently, "You're a human. Why did you bring a human to our battle?"

"He didn't, I followed a deer," White defended him and she wondered at why the arrow had turned on her.

"My blades were made to kill," the man explained, reading her thoughts. "The moments any of my weapons sensed an outsider of Wonderland, they turn to kill it. I have no control over my powers then after."

"You aren't hurt, are you Prez?" Black asked her and she shook her head. She then noticed that blood dripped from his palm but when she voiced her concern, he shrugged. "Every drop of blood-"

"You're hurt, stop talking in circles so I can help you." She interrupted him and took his hand. Tearing a strip from her petticoat, she wrapped his hand as Black muttered beneath his breath and Red laughed. "Why were you two fighting anyways?"

"Training," the other man corrected her. "I am the Hunter. I have a job to do and it's been a while since I've had to fight. From what the Storytellers told me, this creature is dangerous and this might be a difficult battle. Well I wish you luck Black with your soulmate."

"Soulmate?" White repeated shock.

"You haven't told her the reason the Moon took her?" The Hunter asked and Black shrugged saying that it must've been buried beneath his other thoughts such that it ran away to escape being crushed. The Hunter nodded as if it made sense and White wondered if everyone she would meet in Wonderland would be as crazed. "Well good luck to you Lady White, may you enjoy your year in our madness."

* * *

"So the moon took me to hopefully match us together?" White asked after Black explained the tradition of finding the woman that would complete Wonderland with him. They sat on a lily pad that floated down a chocolate river but when White dipped her feet in the chocolate, it turned to crystal water. Black frowned at that, knowing that it was difficult for any human to change Wonderland's environment. It was obvious White didn't know she was the one effecting Wonderland.

"Yes, it is a tradition that we try to avoid. It would be better if my guardian wasn't so intent on matching us with a mate." Black replied. "We love having her as a fairy guardian though. You may meet her one day, you have eleven months and some weeks remaining so it's a possibility."

"I don't know if I can last another week in this crazy place," White sighed and lay back, staring at the sky above with little fairies pushing the clouds. "I don't even know what to do when I return with my shop in ruins. At least Buoh gave me some recipes I can use but I need more than that. I have no money to pay for the repairs."

"I'm sure I can talk Green into giving me some of his bounty," Black suggested and he saw her doubtful look. "What do you want me to do Prez? I'm trying to help but I don't know how unless you tell me what you need. It could not only be money since I've offered that yet you refused. What desire lies in that heart of yours?"

"This isn't what I thought Wonderland and the Mad Hatter would be like," she sighed. "I might be mad myself, but this place isn't so weird. I actually wanted to own a theater but my parents told me that they will only help fund my dream if I was able to make a profit on the tea shop. Once they see the damage, they'll never let me have my theater! The only happiness I had was that I could model it after my favourite play and hope that me parents would see me as responsible. I don't even have that."

"So you wish for hope?" He rubbed his chin and felt guilty for taking that from him. Then he brightened at a thought, "We shall visit Blue in the morning and she shall restore your shop."

"Why can we not go now?" She asked him and he nodded to the sun that was suddenly setting. He whistled but she was surprise the water creatures didn't follow his command and instead a bird flew down to the lily pad they floated on. She panic at its large size sinking the lily and water rushing towards them. The bird merely took her onto his back and Black appeared behind her, placing an arm around her to balance her.

"I have no power over Wonderland during the night I do not wish to endanger you. Porcelain skin of snow, so easily shatter by harsh sights. I shall not let water escape your eyes for anything more than joy." He felt something sprinkled down on him and realized that night settled around them already. White had been whispering to the night fairies around them, their laughter causing stars to gently fall from the wings. He studied her eyes and saw that she was lost in the magic of the stars, she didn't even realize that she made stars gently rain over his land.

She leaned back against him and caught some of the stars in her cupped hand. Black waved his hand over hers and trapped the moonlight and laughter in a jar so she could keep it after she left his world. Night bugs flew around them to replace the stars and their fairy dust caused her eyes to become heavy. She had a soft smile when she drifted off to sleep and he whispered nonsense into her hair which he meant as a goodnight.

* * *

White woke the next morning and found herself surrounded by pixies. When they saw that she had awakened, they nudged her and told her that they wished to see the play she told the night fairies the previous night. She agreed but told them that they needed to wait outside once she changed into new clothes. They flew around her and weaved a fairy costume of fine silk around her. Two other pixies took out a music note pendent from a jar to place around her neck and when she touched it, soft laughter emitted from it.

"Yes, I'll start the play now," White laughed and went out of her room and found another frame filled with a painting of Black and her flying through the night. She wasn't able to study it for long before the pixies pulled her away to outside where many creatures were already waiting for her. She sat on a giant mushroom and wondered what she could use to tell create a play for them. She pulled her sock off and used berries to create eyes, it might be simple but that was all she had at hand.

"Have you ever touched a rainbow?" Some nodded and snickered saying that they painted then in the sky often. She should've known that would be the answer and adjusted her story. "Then you should know how wonderful they are but there was this one little girl who never so much as saw a rainbow. She was the princess hidden under ground."

She told them the story of a girl hidden in a mountain to hide her from a witch and how a scholar had introduced her to the light outside. When she finished, the pixies clapped and she looked up to see Black standing some distance from her, clapping as well. "You truly are a woman of the theater, Prez. I hope you will be able to turn dreams into reality. With your magic, you can create whatever you wish."

He gestured behind her and she saw a towering mountain behind her with a sculpture of the two lovers from her story standing at the top. She wondered if he created it but he took her, "come White, I have brought Blue to you."

"Step aside, I want to see her," a tiny speck of light pushed Black away easily and White blinked twice at the tiny woman now before her. "She seems to have strong magic potential and I sense a good heart. Now tell me, are you in love with our Hatter yet?"

"In love? With Black?" White was still shocked at the question though this was the second time someone asked her that question. Blue sighed and stepped back, growing to full size before her. "Well I can't force love. Now Black tells me that you have a wish for me and it's my job to make you happy so tell me what it is."

"When Black tried to take me back to my own world, he destroyed my tea shop accidentally and in wondering if you would be able to fix it," White explained to the woman who tapped her chin I thought.

"I will try but you must come with me alone," she smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. She waved her wand over White and she began to fly into the air before Black could grab her around the waist to stop her. Blue waved to Black before flying off with White.

"It is a shame to see you leave but I cannot deny that Wonderland's reason for bring you is entirely selfish. She misses an Alice and doesn't feel complete," Blue said as they landed some way and she gestured to a puddle that reflected her tea shop in perfect condition. "She often pays cruel tricks."

* * *

"Black?" White knocked on the final door at the end of the hall later that night. She had knocked on all the previous doors yet she didn't hear him answer so thought the next would lead her to his room. She wanted to speak with him concerning her teashop. He couldn't possibly owe her a debt if it had all been an illusion created by Wonderland. Yet no one answered her and she opened the door slightly to see Black sitting on a plush chair at the center, seemingly asleep.

She was about to leave him to his sleep when thousands of clocks rang. She opened the door fully to see that thousands of clocks surround the man, ticking in time yet none the same time. The thing that caught her attention was the clock beneath his chair since it had a crack and was stuck at twelve.

How he could sleep with all the noise was a wonder to her and when she stepped closer to a clock, she saw a dragon flying through the night. In another was a princess leaning out a tower, beckoning to her prince below. Each clock held another story that she could only make out when she stepped closer except for the one with the crack. When she touched the warm glass, it rippled but nothing appeared.

"Why?" Black woke with a start and she jumped as well. He saw her startled face and sighed, rubbing his temple. Worried about the solemn look on his face, she rubbed his temple.

"Are you okay?"

"That was the first time I was able to sleep in a thousand years. It was also the worst sleep I've ever had," he waved his hand and the clock washed away to reveal a library. The clock beneath him didn't disappear though and he tilted his head towards her. "You see it don't you? The clock."

She nodded and he tapped his feet to make wood climbed over the clock. "I am tired. Wonderland has been growing weaker so we've been working harder to keep her power alive. All the stories I've had to create are cluttering in my mind and I truly believe that I will go as mad as my name."

"Well you're not speaking in riddles anymore." She tried to encourage him but he only winced and rubbed his temple again. She placed her hand over his and he felt the thoughts ease until he could concentrate on her concerned blue eyes. "I came to talk to you about your debt. It seems like Wonderland wanted to keep me here so tricked me into thinking that you ruined my teashop."

"She's one of the few that can actually cross through worlds." He nodded. "Thank you but I hope that you will enjoy the rest of your time here. I promise that you won't lose any time here.

* * *

"Hurry Black!" White cried out to him from the top of the hill and he laughed as he manipulated the ground to push him forward. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since she first arrived but she had enjoyed her time with Black. She spread out the blanket with the help of some lightning bugs as Black went to her side. He lay next to her as she pulled out food from the basket she brought with her. "Bravery brought this so I don't really know what he packed."

Black didn't respond, concentrating on the air before them instead. She gasped when a door appeared before them and Black knew what it was. He sighed and the door threw open, revealing her teashop. "It looks like our time is up."

"Up?" She echoed in a breath. It had always been in the back of her mind that their time was limited but now she hesitated at the door. She looked back to Black hoping that he would give her some encouragement, one way or another but his face was shadowed.

"Go to your dream," Black nudged her and she looked back from him to the door before she went to the door. She leaned her head against the door frame and looked back to him but his face was already turned away. Looking back to her teashop, she closed the door behind her as she whispered.

"I'll miss you."

At the click of the door closing, pain erupted in his head as a cluster of confused thoughts rushed back to him and he swore. His headaches had been receding in the last few months but they came back with a vengeance now and he wondered at the reason.

* * *

"One play, here at the teashop." She begged her mother as she gestured to where she wanted to place the play. "I want to show you what I have in mind for my theater!"

"We already told you that we'll fund your theater if this teashop is successful by the end of the year." Her mother argued. "Just wait until you have more experience."

"No disrespect but how does running a teashop teach me how to run a theater?" White argued. She touched the music note necklace, and like every time waited for music to sing but it didn't came. "Let me show you what I wanted to do with my theater. Just this one night as a special event!"

Her mother sighed. "And what play shall you put on?"

"Alice in Wonderland," White mother thought she sounded rather sad at the title but she cheered up. "Thank you so much for giving me this chance Mom!"

* * *

White heart raced with the claps of the crowd she was able to fit into her teashop. She looked from her mother to the crowd before going to thank the actors she had hired for the occasion. Even after the crowd left, there was still soft clapping and she turned to see Black standing near the back.

At first she didn't think it was him until he came closer to her, raising his hand to her cheek. Tears of her happiness dripped onto his thumb and it turned to fairy dust. "I wanted to see you again or at least your wonderful play. I got Green to give me a ride on his ship. I've missed you."

Her brows furrowed when he came out of focus for just a moment. "I don't have the power to cross worlds so I will return to Wonderland within five hours. But I wanted to see you again though it seems like your mother wants to speak with you as well."

He nudged her towards her mother and she went, giving him a questioning look over her shoulder. He couldn't hear what they were saying but knew what it was when a smile burst on White's face and se hugged her mother. She quickly ran to hug him and hugged him. She felt so familiar in his arms, he held her a little longer than necessary. He took her hand in his and kissed her forehead. "I am so happy for you. I wish you luck."

"Why does this feel like goodbye?" She asked him.

"Because I can't stay and I can't ask you to give up this dream of yours," Black sighed. "But you will always be a part of Wonderland and me."

"Oh Black," she sighed and placed her forehead on his chest. She looked back to see that her mother had already left but what caught her attention was the soft glow around one of clocks in the hall to her room. They stepped toward the clock and when she pressed her hand against the clock, a familiar door appeared.

"This is a path to Wonderland," Black said breathlessly and he opened the door to find the hall to Black's home, the frames now filled with pictures of Wonderland and their time together or friends. He smiled brightly down at her and cheered. "You'll be able to visit me whenever you wish!"

"That will be great."

* * *

**I feel like this isn't my best work (I guess that's because I've been rushing this because everyone has been asking me to update this) The pacing is off and I think everyone of OOC but I will try to do better on my next chapter ^-^**

******I want to note that I already said on my Tum(blr) that my finals were spread out the past three weeks and I wanted to spend time with my family for Easter so I wouldn't update so soon. I just finally got time to write. And this was meant to be a side project, I'm mainly focusing on The Muses right now (which is almost done)**

**Thank you for all your support but I have more responsibilities so I can't post whenever you want me to.**


End file.
